Mia Biondo Signora
by Madame Dominia
Summary: The story of how Elizabeth Swann fell in love with another woman.
1. Chapter 1

To begin, you will need to know about the main characters. If you have watched the Pirates movies, then you already know the stories of William Turner, Jack Sparrow, and Elizabeth Swann. But here is some detailed information about the newest main character, one I created for this story. Bear through it, you may just pick up on a few hints! There will be a large line to represent where the information ends and the story begins! Now, as an extra note, because the movies never really specify an age, Jack Sparrow will be in his early 30s, while William Turner and Elizabeth Swann are both in their early-to-mid 20s.

The reason for sharing all of this info is to give you as much of a visual as possible, so you can fully picture the character mixed in with the others. Also, the purpose of typing some spoken words in an odd fashion is to give an idea of how the accents sound. If it turns out to be too frustrating for readers, please let me know and I will change it.

**Character info:**

**Name:** Kenyon (kin-yahn) Muirenn (myur-in) Cianon (see-aun-nun)

Kenyon - Irish surname transferred to forename use, from Anglicized form of Gaelic 'Mac Coinin' 'son of Coinin,' hence "little wolf"

Muirenn - Irish Gaelic name meaning "born of the sea."

Thus, "Little wolf, born of the sea"

**Birthplace:** Ireland

**Age:** 28

**Appearance:**  
_Hair_ - Black mixed with red. Curly. Past the shoulders, parts in braids.  
_  
Eyes_ - A silvery icy blue, with flecks of dark brown.  
_  
Figure_ - Hourglass. Very slender in the mid-section, but large hips and fair chest.  
_  
Clothes_ - Black boots, with a buckle where they end an inch or two below her knee. They have a small 1-inch heel, and are leather of course. She wears a white shirt with puffed sleeves and silver buttons where the sleeves hold close to her wrists at the end. The shirt has a v-neck, with leather strings holding it together for the most part, revealing some cleavage. She swears a black corset, which is laced close to her body, but not tightly. Her body is already shaped in a way she, and many others, approve of. Though she takes a liking to her corset. It laces down the front and back. Some days she just wears a white or brown shirt with similar poofed sleeves. Others have tight sleeves that end in a point at her knuckles. Those shirts also have a small poof at the top, confined by strings holding the shirt fabric together. One that she tends to wear is red velvet of sorts, with silver detailing. If she finds the need to dress up, this is the type of thing she wears. She has black capris, held close to her skin, and end in a place covered by her boots. She wears a black tricon hat, and a long black captain's coat that reaches to her knees. All of her clothes have some sort of decoration from a treasure she's gathered.  
_  
Tattoos_ - The "P" pirate brand on right wrist. On her right inner arm, just above where her brand is, is the hull of a ship with a moon above it, and a wolf with it's forepaws on the railing of the deck, howling towards the moon.. She has an underwater scene of sorts over her left arm. It's covered with a coral reef down near the wrist, and a scene of sharks, turtles, and schools of fish all wrap around her arm. There's a light coming from the sun, represented by lines to show rays down into the water.  
**  
Weaponry:** An Irish-style cutlas, a curved dagger, and a long-nosed revolver. The dagger was passed to her, a gift left by her father in a hidden place near the docks. He had left a note with it, explaining that it was for her, from a treasure he had recently found. With it, he included a necklace of silver chain, with a flattened shell and a ruby nestled atop the shell. She keeps it in her pocket usually, and the dagger tucked into the left side of her sash where all her equipment is... Her pistol she took after killing another captain. One that you'll learn about more as the story progresses. She took his pistol as a souvenir of sorts. She keeps it in the front left side of her sash, near the front of her hip. While her dagger is more right on the side of her hip... Her cutlas came from a smithy in Ireland, one she still goes to from time to time. The only smithy she trusts to repair or even sharpen her effects. Her cutlas stays on the right side of her sash, up against her hip.

**History:** Kenyon's mother was the child of an Italian and an Irishman. Her mother's death left Kenyon to her Italian aunt and uncle. As you can imagine, she didn't much like them and vice versa. She dreamed of life at sea as a child, all the while wondering why she had such a love for it without ever having anything to do with it. At every chance she had, she would be out at the docks, being scolded by many of the men there. She hadn't been told about her father until she hassled to know who he was. Her aunt told her that her mother found herself involved with a man of the sea. But not just any man of the sea, a pirate. She said she knew nothing else, but Kenyon had to guess she was leaving something out. At least then she knew why she had such a love for the sea. Her father left her gifts from time to time when he made port there, though she never knew his face or even his name. He would write to her of his adventures, and leave the notes and gifts in a secret hiding place he had found. One that a pirate, a crew member of his, had informed her of in secret one day on the longing got the best of her, and when she was 13 she met a boy who had come in on a pirate ship. There was something oddly familiar about him, but his constant bragging about becoming a captain one day became obnoxious. He ridiculed her when she said how much she would love to be on a ship, and that was the day that she decided she would show him and everyone else differently. She vowed that she would one day sail the seas, as a captain, but she kept this information to herself. Not even a year later, she bartered her way onto a ship, and took on the job of a cabin boy. Her captain had her cut all her hair, and wear men's clothing. To others, she was simply a very feminine cabin boy that found himself comfortable as he was. Through much practice and work, she became a captain just like she vowed. Her ship was considered as infamous as _The Black Pearl_ itself. "_Saoirse_" was it's name, which means 'freedom' in Irish. She is among the most feared pirates among the Seven Seas, though due to her first name, she is believed to be a male. While her hair has since grown out to her hips, and there is no mistaking her being female, rumours were true about the fact that no one saw what the captain of _Saoirse_ looked like. Thus they believed her to be male. Her middle name is female, though no one knows it. She took her last name from her mother, who she never had the pleasure of knowing. Though everyone says that her mother took to staring out at the ocean, what many never realized was that it was because she had fallen in love with a man at sea. Kenyon's crew of course knows her gender, but it doesn't make them look at her as anything less than the most feared captain across the Seven Seas. They are loyal to her, and she is loyal to them in return. It is said that Captain Kenyon Cianon is so quick with a sword, you wouldn't have the time to see the hand that reached towards it, nor the face of the owner of that hand and sword.

* * *

"Cap'n! We're comin' up on land!" Leone Fino, first mate, yelled towards the helm of _Saoirse_, where the captain stood dully turning the wheel.

The smirk beneath the hat was unmistakeable, "Aye, that we are Mr. Fino. Be ready to drop anchor and make port!" The crew did as told, and tied the sails down, took care of what jobs were left to keep the ship where it was. "Uomo, a il pronto!" The crew rushed together at the familiar Italian phrase that passed through the captain's lips, meaning 'men, at the ready!'

Although one would not expect it, the crew of _Saoirse_ was a mixture of all ethnicities. Some Italian, Irish, English, even Easterners. The captain was Irish and Italian, and the first mate was full Italian. His Italian accent was more than noticeable, but he spoke well enough English as well. Had he ever come across the need to use Italian, however, he would understand and reply just as he would in English.

Captain Kenyon Cianon paced before the crew, face hidden beneath the beloved tricon hat, and body held in a black captain's coat. There was no telling what the gender was, though the feminine voice put it in a bit of perspective. It was low, but not too low. And feminine, but rough, with an Irish accent to top it all off. The crew, of course, knew that their captain was a woman. They respected her even further because of it.

Kenyon lifted her head, tipping the hat back away from her eyes as she stared out towards the large group of men. "I don't wanna be hearin' any complaints from anyone. Save sword, gun, and even fist for fights they are required for.. No intentional harm to whoever you decide to have accompany you tonight, and if you have, then you know very well that someone will tell me. Do not disappoint me with such behavior, or I'll keelhaul ye and dig your guts out by me own blade!" A few of the crew members swallowed, knowing all too well that the captain would do just as she said.

It wasn't like her to use physical punishment, in fact she didn't have a bu'son or a cat o'nine tails on board. However, if she found that nothing else worked, she'd do what was needed to keep dignity to her ship. Hey, they may have been pirates. But they had a reputation to uphold, and infamous though it was, there were good things in it as well. The crew of _Saoirse_ was known for having a bit more courtesy towards others. At least women, that was. They knew the captain's stand on this. They figured it was simply because she was a woman, when in reality it ran much much deeper than that.. She didn't wish such things on others, male or female. Captain Cianon was known for many a wrong deed, but this captain was also known for having quite an effect on certain people...

Now, everyone just assumed that because 'Kenyon' was an Irish male name, that this captain was indeed a male. No one knew her middle name, which happened to be feminine. Kenyon didn't care who knew if she was male or female, though she took to making sure that everyone she got 'involved' with would keep it held secret. And if they did say anything without her permission, she would come after them if need be.

Kenyon wasn't sure why she did that. Perhaps it was to protect their pride. Hers wasn't harmed at all if people knew that she was a woman. Yes, Captain Kenyon Cianon had quite the reputation with women.. That's right, I said women. Kenyon found that after harmful experiences with men, she took a deeper liking to women. Now she likes both men and women, but only gets herself involved with women.

It was rumoured that Captain Cianon had a reputation with women, which people seemed to note of right alongside this Captain Jack Sparrow she'd heard so much about. Though they would be likely to forget of this Sparrow character had they known that Cianon was in fact female, and very capable of showing any woman a good time.. But enough about the captain's reputation, for now.

"Drink yer fill, enjoy yer evenin'. I wanna see the loto' ye here on the morrow, and anyone left behind stays behind. We haven' the time to waste gatherin' lazy crew members.. T'morrow we sail out at noon! Now.." She stared around at the eager faces, gathering a grin herself, "Get out o' here, mascalzones!" They cheered in response and hurried down the gangplank and into the town. { 'mascalzones' is Italian for 'scoundrels' }

Leone chuckled and gave a light bow to his captain, walking alongside her as they made their way towards the town. "Ah, Tortuga. Good ta be back." Kenyon continued to grin as she spoke, her hand settling in a pocket of her long captain's coat near her effects.

"That t'is, Cap'n. That t'is." The pair made their way towards their favorite pub, gathering themselves a table against the wall. Kenyon leaned against it, her hat tipping over her eyes. Leone gathered the rum and plopped down in the seat across from her, eying the other crew members that had already settled themselves and were playing card games and definitely drinking their fill. If not more..

"So, Mr. Fino. I've been hearin' of quite a treasure a ways out. I want for ye to check the rumors around here. Someone's got information about it, and I wanna be knowin' who by the time we set sail tomorrow." She grimaced at his slight groan and clicked her tongue at him, "Tsk, tsk, now, Mr. Fino. The faster we find that information, the faster we can be downin' rum, and gatherin' ourselves some women, eh?"

"Aye, Cap'n." Loene replied, mirroring the devilish smirk she had sent his way.

"Now let's get ourselves to it, shall we? Try not to drink too much, love. We be needin' that brain in proper workin' order. Once we've learned all we can, ye be more than welcome to get wasted." Kenyon added. They clinked their mugs together and swallowed down about half of them already. After letting out a grunt of satisfaction, Leone left the table to work at his mission. Kenyon stayed seated at the table for awhile longer, kicking her feet up onto the edge of it and giving a glance to the lot that filled the pub.

An interesting group, it was. But no different than usual, actually. Kenyon raised a brow to the pirate staggering his way over to her. He appeared to have been drinking, but still very sober all the same. He wore a long coat and hat, much like hers. But they were brown, and definitely shaped and decorated much differently. From the looks of things, he was a captain himself of course. He had beads of all sorts tied into his hair and beard as well, which also seemed to say that he was of some importance.

The man nodded to the table, asking silently if he could sit. She 'hm'ed to herself and nodded at the seat across from her, moving her legs from the table and crossing her arms. "What is it you be lookin' for, love?" He seemed rather taken aback at the voice that spoke to him, looking around to see if perhaps it was a woman walking up to him or something.

When he realized it was in fact coming from the lips of the person sitting across from him, he furrowed his brow, "Bloke must've misdirected me.. I'm lookin' for a Kenyon Cianon."

She groaned lightly, "It's CAPTAIN, love. CAPTAIN Kenyon Cianon."

"Ye mean... Ye're Kenyon Cianon? .. One o' tha most feared pirates in the Seven Seas?" Kenyon sighed, pulling her hat from her head. This allowed her multiply-braided hair to fall from where it was tucked under, proving once and for all what she was. "Aye, that'd be me.. And it's Captain, please."

She could not express the 'captain' part enough. "But, ye're a-"

"Woman? What's it to ye? Now who are ye, what's yer business approachin' me? Or are ye jus' gonna gawk?"

The man shook his head, leaning back in his chair, "Well I'll be damned... Er, wha' I mean ta say is.. Captain Jack Sparrow... I hear ye've got some information on somethin' I be after."

Kenyon finally took a real interest to the man. So, this was Jack Sparrow? She knew there was something familiar about him at first look. But even now, she felt like there was something she was missing. Somewhere else she'd seen him before, a long time ago..

She snapped out of her daze to speak, "That'd depend on what ye be after. Perhaps we could make an exchange, eh?" The glint in her eyes seemed to shine off of his as the looked across at each other, each obviously wondering something about the other.

"What kinda exchange we be talkin' 'ere?" Kenyon tapped the side of her mug with one hand, leaning forward on her other forearm.

"I heard on my way in that ye may know a few things 'bout a little treasure I'm after meself.. Ye share yer information, I share mine."

Jack scratched at his beard, looking up to the ceiling in thought. After a moment of this he nodded, looking back to her, "Alright, luv. Ye've got yerself a deal."

She flashed a light grin, giving a quick shake to his hand. "So what is it ye be after, Captain Sparrow?"

He seemed pleased that she used 'captain' in return, which was just a part of the Cianon courtesy it would seem. "It's called The Treasure Of Carsen. Word has it ye've got a bit o' knowledge about it."

Kenyon hummed to herself, leaning further forward, "Aye, that I do.. Rumor has it ye at least know who to go to for a map to the Treasure of Shalen."

Jack nodded once again, "Tha' I do."

"Why haven't ye bothered in getting it for yerself?"

"Ah, the holder of the map and I.. Well, we're not on tha best o' terms, savvy?"

"Why not jus' kill the bloke?"

"The port's militia is lookin' out for me ship. B'sides, I be goin' after the Carsen treasure fer the time bein'."

When Kenyon was satisfied in that she wouldn't have to worry too much about it, she gave him a bit of information, "The Treasure Of Carsen has a fair amount of traps around it. Ye have to be smart as to what ye do, when ye do it, and where ye do it.. Now a bit of yer information."

Jack seemed to get what they were doing, a fair trade it seemed. No one person gave off all their information, they shared little by little to insure things were correct. "Tha man ye can get tha map from is in a port by tha name o' Raschel."

She nodded in return, "The land the Treasure Of Carsen is on is made up of different foliage and landscapin'. Ye need to be on your toes for all the traps and changes in land."

"He's a townsman, who runs the only bookstore in tha bloody place."

"Drop anchor well outside the beach, or the rocks are sure to tear yer ship to pieces. Ye'll be needin' to head in the direction of Port Royal to reach the land.. That's all I can tell ye 'bout the treasure, Captain Sparrow."

"Then it looks we'll be headin' tha same way, luv.. Port Raschel is just a ways away from Port Royal. Perhaps we could sail in an alliance in case we run inta any Port Royal navy men, hm?"

Kenyon couldn't place where else she knew this man from, though she found for some reason that she could trust him enough to sail alongside him for a short while. Her crew was always at the ready if they ever needed to go straight into a battle. For 'just in case' reasons, of course, one would need to sail in front of the other.

"Aye, that sounds like a good idea. We be makin' waves by noon t'morrow. Usually I do it, but I suppose because ye've got _The Black Pearl_ there, I'd have to be worried about ye rammin' into the back of me ship, now wouldn' I? Ye can take lead. If ye sail off, it's no skin off my nose, or any other part of me for that matter. I know the way to Port Royal all too well." The two pirate captains came to an accord, agreeing to sail alongside each other for the time being.

"Now then..." Kenyon said, tapping her chin and taking a large gulp of her rum. She set the mug down on the table and stared across at him, "Captain Jack Sparrow.."

He raised his brow, "Aye?"

"I recognize ye all too well.. Don't see ye around Tortuga when I'm here, don't believe I've seen ye in any towns..."

Usually Jack would've had a cocky grin by now, but he found it all too odd.. "I believe I recognize ye too, lass. Not all too sure where, though."

The pair stared across at each other, each scratching their chins and leaning forward on the table. They looked like they were having a staring contest, or perhaps glaring each other down for something. Perhaps it was the facial hair that made her doubt it, or the fact that she didn't want to believe it to be true. But Kenyon could've sworn he reminded her of... No, that was all too disturbing. But how?

"Tha' girl..." Jack muttered, not intending for it to be heard.

"Eh?"

He shook his head, "Nothin', it's jus'... When I was a lad, I met a girl, a lady of sorts. The silly thing said she'd become a captain herself. I guess ye remind me of 'er is all."

For the first time in Kenyon's life, she was truly surprised. Her hand covered her mouth as she gasped out, her mouth gaping wide as she chuckled a bit, "Love, that 'silly thing' _was_ me."

Jack didn't want to believe it either, his brows raised and he looked around himself for no apparent reason, "Well 'parently ye've done much better than I expected! Really kept ta yer vow from that day, hm CAPTAIN Cianon?"

She dropped her hand, revealing the grin playing across her face. She nodded once, leaning back on her elbows on the table, "Aye, that I did.. And apparently so did ye, CAPTAIN Sparrow."

The two grinned at each other. While it wasn't so much like meeting an old friend, it was nice to meet someone you had once said a vow to. To prove to them that you really did make it, you didn't just go back on it or fail. Quite something everyone wants to see.

While they had learned this about each other, something else unknown lingered in the air. They both sensed it, but neither said anything about it. Their silence was broken by a pair of women, no doubt at all whores of Tortuga, who were giggling and walking up to them. Oddly enough, Jack noticed that they stopped at Kenyon, who flashed him a playful smirk.

"Pardon, but I'd be more than obliged to become company for ye, Cap'n Cianon." One of the women spoke, sending a wink in Kenyon's direction.

Kenyon looked to the other female, "And that one?"

She just giggled in response, and the one that spoke seemed to speak for her as well, "Aye.."

By now Jack's jaw had dropped. For a short while there, upon the shock of Kenyon being a female, he forgot about the reputation she also carried with women. "Bloody lucky wench, got women even before _I_ did.." He grumbled under his breath, which she seemed to hear.

She chuckled and flashed a smirk to the women, then put her hat back on her head and tipped it to Jack, speaking low enough for only him to hear. Not like the women would've heard because they were giggling and had backed away for Kenyon to make her way out of the seat. "Don't worry, Cap'n Jackie. I can always loan ye one."

He sneered at her humor, though couldn't help but give a perverted grin at the thought. "Or per'aps I could jus' join ye all, hm?"

She laughed at his response, tipping her hat once more, turning to the women and holding her arms out, "Ladies." They giggled once again, each took an arm, and she lead them out of the pub.

Her first mate stood next to Jack, an amused expression to his face, "Tha's Cap'n Cianon for ye.. Not one woman pirate like 'er, there is."

Jack just nodded once in reply, standing to order himself a rum.. Or two, or maybe four. "Aye, ye got that right, mate.." He returned, walking up towards the bar. He mumbled to himself, "There's somethin' else about 'er I just don' get.. Somethin' familiar. But wha'?"

A man walked up to him and leaned against the bar, noticing his demeanor, "What'd be wrong, Cap'n?"

Jack simply shook his head, "There's somethin' about tha' Captain Kenyon Cianon.. Somethin' I know, but can' remember. What is it about 'er, Gibbs?"

The man known as Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, before closing it once again and giving a confused expression, "'Her'? You mean.. He.. Is a she?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Aye, Gibbs. Tha's what 'her' means."

"But, he- she.. But..." Gibbs seemed to automatically realize the reputation this captain had, which rather had his little mind brewing up a storm trying to register this information.

"Get ahold o' yerself.. There's somethin' about 'er... 'Bout the way she looks, talks, walks. Jus' everything about 'er seems so familiar.." He set his chin on his hand while leaning his elbows against the bar and waiting for the moment for the rum he ordered.

"Perhaps.. Ye bedded her?" Gibbs more asked warily than anything.

Jack gave a toothy grin and shook his head, "Nah, I'd remember if I bedded 'er.. Besides, from the looks o' it she likes 'erself some women..."

Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders and continued to gawk into space at the picture, "Wow."

Jack slapped Gibbs' cheek to snap him back to reality, before picking up two mugs of rum and shoving one in Gibbs' hand. "Ye've got that right, mate.. Whatever it is I'm forgettin', I'll work on rememberin' later. Fer now: Drink up, Mr. Gibbs!"

* * *

I never promised there wouldn't be a bit of an odd start-up. Admittedly, while rereading this I keep trying to think of why I haven't come up with a better way to go about everyone traveling together.. Yet in my attempts to think of something better, I realize that it was really the best I could come up with. Well, I promise that come the start of the newer chapters, I ought to have a few better ideas cooped up in me! It takes a slow build-up to make a great story, you know.


	2. Chapter 2

The crew of _Saoirse_ was a little slow that afternoon, but they all were _very_ pleased with the way their evenings went. They worked well, and Captain Cianon told them where they would be heading. When they had sailed out a short ways, _The Black Pearl_ met them there, and took the lead as planned. The crews of each ship seemed to take a moment to stare at the opposite ship, each apparently in awe of the ship itself. The reputations for each were known by every member, and they took equal interest to the ship opposite them. They would be nearing Port Royal within a few days, sometime past dark, later into the night. Which hopefully meant a little less worry of a navy ship, and more cover by night. Hopefully this would stick, for if there were any storms brewing it could put them off course, and take even longer to get there. After Port Royal, Port Raschel was apparently just a two or three day sail.

They had already been out sailing for three days. All seemed to be going well. For the moment, anyway.

"Captain!"

Kenyon looked up to the crow's nest where a crew member was waving down to her, eyeglass in hand. "Aye, Feng?!"

"Ship in the distance!"

"Well what kinda ship?!"

The Eastern-man known as Feng {which is Chinese for 'sharp blade' or 'win'} looked back through the eyeglass to double check if what he saw was what he thought. "Looks to be navy, Captain!"

Kenyon cursed under her breath, nodded to Leone to take the helm, and hurried to the side of the ship. Her eyeglass was already in hand and stretched out, before she reached the edge and held her eyeglass up to inspect it for a minute.

She sighed and retracted it, sticking it back in the pocket of her captain's coat and turning to face her crew, "Send word to _The Pearl_! It appears these blokes have already recognized us. They be ridin' our hides as fast as possible. Cannons are probably already bein' loaded to try to get rid of us. Loosen the sails as soon as _The Pearl_ has been informed. Whether they stay or leave us, brace yerselves for a fight, men!" She quickly made her way back over to the wheel, using one hand to turn them slowly and sharply in the direction of the navy ship.

If they didn't get turned properly, they'd be in the navy ship's cannon range, while it stayed out of theirs. Surprisingly enough a crew member, the one to give the signal, said that _The Pearl_ was staying to fight. Whether it was true or not, she wondered. Why would they care to stay? _The Black Pearl_ was fast enough to make its way away from the battle, now why would Captain Sparrow decide to stay? Beat the hell out of her, but much to her surprise they weren't moving at all. The crew of _The Pearl_ cheered over towards the crew of _Saoirse_, which caused them all a bit of wonder. But they all grinned and cheered back.

"Why do I get the feelin' this bloke is gonna surprise me all too often?" Kenyon mumbled to herself before setting the wheel right and standing there for a moment while the crew worked on loosening the sails. _The Pearl_ was a ways away, but off to the side of them. For a moment Kenyon wondered if perhaps they would take the chance to down her ship while the navy ship was attempting at something.

"Captain!" Feng's odd voice rang out from where he was standing near the edge of the ship, having moved from the crow's nest and back onto the deck to brace for a fight. Leone took the helm once again and she walked over to Feng, furrowing her brow.

Captain Sparrow seemed to be standing on the railing of his ship, holding onto the ropes that lead upwards towards a sail. "I've got an idea!"

Her brows knitted further together as he spoke, "And?"

"You'll see! Jus' don' go blowin' holes in me ship when I sail out further!"

Her brows raised now as she pursed her lips, "I haven't a reason to, love! Jus' don' do anything stupid!"

He grinned and hopped down, heading back to the helm of his ship while she did the same. By now the navy ship was within distance that one could see the colors it flew from where they were slowly sailing along.

Sparrow's ship was beginning to sail a ways ahead of them, heading faster and straight for the navy ship. At this rate, they'd ram into each other. Kenyon watched in interest to figure out what he was trying to do. When they came close enough to the navy ship, her crew had been standing on deck, swords in hand and pistols readied in their belts.

Kenyon scoffed out a laugh, now noticing what it was Sparrow had in mind. He had made a rather sharp turn of the wheel, which sent him flying by the navy ship's side, no doubt causing them to worry of a collision. While this happened, his men also let the sails down so that they would stop while the navy ship was still in range.

Both pirate ships' cannons were loaded, and men were already at the ready, hands gripped around the ropes to pull the trigger, so to speak, on the cannons. This navy ship was in way over its head, what the hell was it thinking? Its members wouldn't have much time to think, as they were in shock of Sparrow's move for a moment still.

This gave both pirate crews the chance to board, using ropes on the ship seeing as the ships were still in a bit of movement and a gangplank from one to the other was sure to fall. A few navy men also boarded each ship, obviously confused as to which to go after. They must've only noticed _Saoirse_ and perhaps felt all too adventurous.

While Kenyon's ship and men were more than capable of taking out a navy ship, it was more the damage to her own ship that she feared. It would mean making port and cutting them off course. While Port Raschel was only two days from Port Royal, it was also further up. Meaning that while Port Royal was where it was, Port Raschel was diagonal from it.

Kenyon shouted to Leone to fire the cannons, which he yelled below deck. They quickly did as told, putting a couple of good holes into the side of the navy ship. While this was going on, apparently Captain Sparrow had given a similar order, because the sound of wood on either side crashing down was definitely happening.

Her men that fought on the ship knew when it was time to get off, but they took the chance to gather all the goods they could. They didn't like to pass up the chance, and of course Kenyon would be more than happy to split the gatherings with _The Black Pearl_..

The crew below deck reloaded the cannons and awaited further orders. Kenyon locked into battle with a navy man who seemed amused at her presence, "Oh look, the girl wants to play pirate!"

She sneered at him, forcing her upper body with her sword, which sent him stumbling backwards, though he didn't fall. "Ye fail to realize, love. I'm the captain!" She held her arms out as if to show him what she wore, the trinkets of her battles and treasures proof of her high place.

He looked shocked, "But that'd mean-"

She leaned closer to him, swiping her cutlas back out towards his, where he caught it with his own sword. She twisted her body around, her sword bringing his around and twisted his wrist a bit. While he was in a state of shock from the odd move, she removed her pistol from her side with her right hand. (she's left handed, so she uses her left hand to sword fight usually, though she can work with both)

"You cheated!"

She grinned, "Pirate, love." At that she shot him where he stood and flung herself into another battle.

After disposing a few more navy men, she turned her attention to the navy ship. Captain Sparrow had no doubt released a few more cannon hits. One more from her ship, and it'd be gone.

She looked to where a crew member of hers was still gathering what he could. The others were beginning to notice that it was high time they got off of the ship with what they gathered, and were all taking ropes to swing back aboard _Saoirse_.

"Cap'n we've got 'em!"

She looked back to Leone, shaking her head, "Wait." She turned back and leaned over the edge of the ship, "Mr. Alan, get yer bloody arse back on this ship or ye can go down with tha' one!" His head perked up from where he was checking to make sure what he had was tucked inside his shirt well enough for the swing back over. "Well don' jus' stand there!"

He nodded and hurried over to a rope, at which point Kenyon yelled back towards Leone, "Do it!" He hesitated, noticing that the crew member was still there. "Mr. Fino, jus' do as I say, an' blow tha bloody ship to the depths!"

He turned and gave the order, just as the cannons were hitting the ship, the crew member, Mr. Alan, had pushed off. He landed on the deck, on his rump, with a thud and everyone watched the ship sink down, along with what members of its crew were still alive.

Kenyon turned to him and clenched her jaw, "Don' ye bloody do that! When I say to do somethin', do it! Got it?!" He flinched and nodded, causing her to sigh gently. The crew knew that she came down hard on them because she didn't want them getting themselves killed. It was a close ship, it was family for all of them. "Now gather your winnin's t'gether."

They split things equally on her ship, and she'd share with Sparrow later on. If his crew got anything, she wasn't sure they'd be willing to put it all together to divide it for both crews. It probably wouldn't show enough for all of them, and fights would break out. So they would gather it all together, take a bit out for Sparrow to do with as he pleased, and spread it out between the crew equally. The captain, of course, got a bit more than equal share. And the first mate got a little more as well, though not as much as the captain.

The crew had accepted this, they still got good plunder. They knew they had it good with Captain Cianon. She fed them well, gave them water, and especially rum, they were all given a share of the treasure, so no one was left out. The only people it was biased for was the captain and first mate, and on this ship no one thought the captain was just someone who was there to bark orders at the others. Kenyon and Leone had saved many of these mens' lives in one way or another. No one was forced onto this ship, unless of course it was a captive that they had reason to have there. And no one was forced off of it without reason.

It seemed to be one of the more understandable ships. Not because the captain was a woman, but because she was reasonable. And not reasonable as in she could be pushed around. Kenyon made her beliefs, and stuck with them. No one had the power to push her over, no one had any kind of power over her. If one of her own men, though she cared for them, was to cross her in an unforgivable way, she would have no problem in turning away from them. Shunning them, marooning them, even keelhauling them, throwing them overboard, or killing them by her own blade or bullet.

"Mr. Fino, Feng, do a quick check across the ship fer damages."

The two men went to the work very fast, while she stayed at the helm to direct the ship away from the fallen navy ship.

"We've got a few holes, Cap'n." Leone said while walking up next to her, Feng following close behind.

"A few inches of water have filled the lower deck." Feng added.

Kenyon shook her head and gave the wheel a turn, turning the ship all the way back around to head in the direction of Port Royal. "Damn.. Now we're gonna be off course... Feng, send signal to _The Pearl_ once again to let them know we'll be makin' port in Port Royal. I have my ways of gettin' by the blokes at the docks.. It's no matter if they continue sailin' with us or not."

Feng nodded and went to do as told, while Leone shook his head at their bad luck.

By nightfall, and with all their speed, they reached Port Royal. Given it was rather late, but that made it all the better for them to make port without so much fuss. As Kenyon stepped onto the docks, payed off the dock master, and was making her way into the town, a familiar face made it's way to walk alongside her. "Ye didn' continue on?"

Jack shrugged while they made their way as silently as possible into the town. "Fer starters, luv, ye could pro'ly use tha extra help." He pointed towards a wanted poster for Kenyon and her crew, the captain being represented with nothing but a figure in black.

She grinned and nodded, "Aye, but those be everywhere. Doesn' matter what port I'm in. Fer all they know, I'm jus' some female pirate. No one knows what I look like, nor do they p'ticularly know me crew.. So what'd ye help us fer, and make port?"

"Ah, ye see, I have ta pick somethin' up here in Port Royal b'fore makin' me way.. B'sides, I wouldn' know where ta be goin' after passin' Port Royal. Ye seem to know enough 'bout it, so the way I see it is tha ye didn't give me directions on purpose.. Plus _The Pearl_ could use a few repairs o' its own."

Kenyon raised a brow to him and he turned the corner, her all the while walking alongside, "Well I've been there before, yes. But it's been a long time, so I'm not all that reliable for ye. All I can suggest is makin' yer way to a port where ye can get directions that are definitely correct."

He said nothing, just stopped at a stone wall and bent down to the bars to speak to whatever was in there, "How many times I gotta get ye out o' there? Nex' time yer on yer own, mate, savvy?"

The person, obviously male by his voice, spoke in reply, "How is it my fault that the second I set foot here, they catch me by surprise?" "Well nex' time don' let 'em take ye by surprise!"

They bickered for a moment before Jack grunted and stood up, checking the pathways for people before he hurried around the corner. He attempted to open a door, but from the looks of things it was locked. So it took his pistol out, shot it, kicked the door open, and moved down the steps.

Her curiosity got the best of her, and Kenyon followed, hands at the ready if they needed to reach for any of her equipment. Turns out she did when four navy men guards showed up. Jack removed his sword from his sash and took a fight with one, while Kenyon grabbed her dagger with her right hand and threw it out towards one guard's stomach. She pulled out her cutlas with her left hand and locked into battle with another, while Jack disposed of the one he had been fighting with, and went into it with the last.

Kenyon pushed her sword against the guard's, causing him to do the same in return. Then she quickly knelt down, and as he fell forward from the force he was putting into pushing her back, she pulled her sword down and across his stomach. Then she rolled off to the side for when he fell face-first to the ground, dead.

"Show-off.." Jack mumbled, having finished his fight just as she did. She flashed a quick grin and then they turned their attention to the man in the cell that was being guarded.

"So, boy. How'd ye get yerself caught this time 'round?" Jack asked, looking at the guards until he found the key ring. When he pulled it from the belt of the guard that held it, he began to fiddle with in it the lock.

The man groaned, "I'm telling you, Jack. They don't give me any breaks anymore.." He paused at seeing Kenyon, and then looked to Jack, "Who's that?"

Jack looked back at her and then returned his attention to the lock, "A friend."

Kenyon scoffed and stepped up to the cell as Jack finally found the proper key, opening the door. After he began working on the shackles on the man's wrists, grumbling about the fact he'd have to find the one for the man's ankles too. Kenyon shook her head and pushed him out of the way, grabbing at the chain and forcing the man to hold his hands out. In one swift movement, she shot through the chain holding the shackles on his arms and legs, which only took about one or two seconds despite the fact she still had to cock the gun for each shot.

The man stood there, obviously rather shaken up. Kenyon flashed a smirk and tipped her hat to him, "Captain Kenyon Cianon, love."

"C-Captain Cianon? But..."

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes, yes, I know. I'm a woman. You're in shock. What of your name, love?"

"W-William Turner.."

She nodded once, grinning again, "Now we'd better get outta here before any more of yer friends decide to join us."

She pulled her dagger from the guard's gut that she'd killed just moment ago, then she and Jack turned to walk, but were stopped by this William character, "What about Elizabeth?"

"What 'bout 'er? In't she comfy in the gov'nors house?"

"Jack, you know she hates it there. We have to get her."

Jack groaned and walked back up the stairs, mumbling to himself something about bloody women. William stayed behind, but joined after a moment. They stalked quietly through the streets, careful to be unseen by any 'friends' as Kenyon put it. They would have to hurry, for soon the guards they killed would be found. Then the bell would be rung to alert the navy men of Port Royal, that there were pirates there.

They made it towards the large home without a problem. The town, and what few navy men were still up for night rounds, were completely oblivious to them being there. They'd need to keep things as hidden as possible, luckily William mentioned that he had done something to make the dead guards a little.. Less noticeable. With luck they would stay unnoticed long enough for the ships to be repaired.

They broke through a door on the lower back side of the building. No one seemed to be inside, though those that were would soon be informed. Kenyon held the men back, who stared at her in a confused manner. She reached out the doorway of the room the were in, pulling a maid in.

"Say nothing when ye wake." She said before keeping her hand and sleeve held over the woman's nose and mouth, cutting off her oxygen. After a minute or two of wiggling around, the woman fell limp and Kenyon set her down on the ground.

"Why didn' I think of tha'?"

"Because, Captain Sparrow. Yer approach is runnin' in, sword at the ready, is it not?"

He sneered at her and they made their way through the house, doing the same to other house workers as Kenyon had done to the maid. Not so bloody, and easier to get by with. They rushed up the stairs and Jack pushed a door open, flinging it to the wall. They stepped inside, where the person they were looking for apparently was. They looked around the room for a moment, finding a woman sitting in a nightgown with a robe over it, staring out the window.

She was alerted to the sound of the door and turned to look at them, a quick smile playing across her face before she frowned. "What are you doing here, you're going to get yourselves-"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go, luv." Jack rushed her, grabbing her by the upper arm and pulling her to stand.

She tightened the robe around her frame and furrowed her brow in Kenyon's direction, "Who is that?"

Kenyon grinned and rolled her eyes. It was tiring to keep introducing yourself, but at the same time, when you are who you are, the reactions never get old. "Captain Kenyon Cianon, love. At your service." She removed her hat and held it to her stomach, bowing gently before setting it back on her head.

Kenyon continued to grin in the woman's direction, thoroughly intrigued by her. She was quite the looker, with dirty blonde hair in a loose braid over her shoulder, ringlets of it still hanging down by her face. From what Kenyon could see, she also had a very nice body. Though that was likely with any woman of her status.

Considering she looked to be in her early twenties, and she was living in the governor's home, the only two things she could be is a wife or a daughter. And her room seemed to be on a whole other wing from the governor's. Safest best was that she was his daughter.

'_Wonder who the lucky bloke is that gets her.._'

Her question seemed answered when Will hurried over to grab her hand and lead her out the door. Kenyon sneered and shrugged a shoulder. She had women in many a port, she didn't let herself get too bothered. She was the only woman that liked women until she was the one to change their minds. Or at least that's how it seemed thus far through all her sailing.

About halfway on their way to the ships, a small group of navy men came around the corner and found them. Jack and Kenyon already had their swords out, and were locked in battle with two of the five. The other three made their way towards Will and Elizabeth. Will pushed Elizabeth behind him. He didn't have any weapon, the idiot didn't pick one off of the guards from the looks of things.

He turned and tried to pull Elizabeth with him, who kept still and reached down under her dress to her calve.

'_Smart girl._' Kenyon thought to herself as she looked to the pair with her periphial vision.

Elizabeth had a well sized dagger, a short blade actually, at least from what Kenyon could see. She tossed it to Will, who caught it and began to fight with one of them. This left two others, so Kenyon decided she'd had enough time messing around with this one. Keeping to her reputation it would seem, she reached into her sash with her right hand while her left hand carried her sword, locking both hers and the navy man's hands up in the air.

Both were pushing roughly towards the other, though Kenyon was more than capable of holding her own and more, so she wasn't pushed back despite the force he tried to use to knock her sword from her hands. She pulled her still-bloody dagger from her sash and swiped it across his stomach, spilling bloody contents and causing him to drop dead.

She turned quickly to see the two navy men holding onto Elizabeth's arms while she kicked and screamed, "Let me go! Do you hear me?! Let me go!" She was the governor's daughter after all, so they didn't wish to harm her.

Kenyon pointed her cutlas towards one, her dagger still in her right hand and down by her hip, also pointed at him, "I believe the lady said to let her go.."

He sneered and released Elizabeth, grabbing for his sword. The other one moved so that his arms were holding onto Elizabeth's shoulders, while she was still thrashing around. She calmed down just a bit, seeing as he wasn't pulling her backwards. She, much like the man holding onto her, wanted to watch this fight play out.

The man swung at Kenyon, who lifted her cutlas up with the one hand to block it, swiping towards his leg with her dagger. He reached out and caught onto her wrist, which to his dismay gave her a fast enough chance to push her sword towards him, almost causing his own to go right through his throat.

He stumbled back and she stood still, her sword crossed in front of her, and hand with the dagger down by her side. His sword came back towards her, this time she caught it with both her cutlas and dagger. He seemed confused by this, but this time around didn't let anything distract him from pressing forward.

Kenyon's arms were now crossed together from the pressure he was putting on her, and he was grinning victoriously. She glared to him, before giving her own grin and putting all her power into her arms so she could push towards him, all the while swiping her arms over each other. This made her dagger and sword push him back, falling onto the ground. Kenyon strolled over and stood over him, a bit of blood dripping from her wrist and seeping through the cloth of her shirt from where his sword caught onto it in the fall. Apparently she didn't even notice it.

"B-But you're a- a woman." He whimpered, obviously turned down by the fact that a woman was beating him.

"Ye forgot one very important thing, love.. I'm Captain Kenyon Cianon." She grinned yet again, and swiftly dropped the tip of her cutlas into his stomach, seeping past his flesh and causing blood to flood out around it. She pulled the sword from him and turned back towards Elizabeth and the navy man holding her, who both had their mouths wide open in shock.

In fact, Will had knocked his opponent down to the ground, and they were both staring at her the same way. Jack was rolling his eyes at all of them, mumbling something yet again about a show-off. Kenyon shook her head once and pointed her sword towards the one behind Elizabeth.

"You-You wouldn't kill her, w-would you?" He studdered.

She raised a brow, slipping her dagger back in her sash and appearing to have given up to negotiate Elizabeth's release. It was as her hand started to lift from her waist that she reached for her pistol, and quickly cocked it as her hand flew out. She had pointed it towards Elizabeth and the guard, pulling the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**_(((My apologies for the wait. My classes have been taking a lot of time, and I have been without internet for awhile now. I will have it back full-time in a few more days, but in the meantime I got the itch to write while staying at my boyfriend's house. And thus, chapter 3 was born.)))_**

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes went wider than ever, before shutting tightly and waiting for what felt like ages before the bullet hit skin. She knew that Kenyon wasn't aiming for her, but rather the guard. Still, that didn't seem to help control that fear of a gun being pointed in your direction. The woman felt the body of the guard fall away from her, quickly pulling her robes back over herself tightly. She stepped forward and turned around to see the hole in the guard's head. She felt herself getting queasy, so she quickly turned back around.

It wasn't but a few more moments before Will rushed to her aid, the guard he had been fighting disposed of along with the others.

"She'll be alright, jus' git over here and help!" Jack fussed at him while he and Kenyon pulled the guards along the street behind a large building. There was an area with railing where the cobblestone stopped and the water began again. As soon as Will joined them, the group began to lift and push the bodies over the railing and into the depths. The blood on the street... Well, hopefully that would be chocked up to bar brawls and animals.

After all was said and done, Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand and the four of them rushed back towards the ships. They didn't have too much trouble sneaking past any of the other guards patrolling the city. The crew members working on the ships would be working through the night now that they had to leave by daybreak for fear of suspicion. Kenyon made a mental note to let them rest when the seas seemed at peace.

As Will and Elizabeth stepped up the gangplank onto the Pearl, Jack spoke up, "Ah, perhaps 'Lizabeth should go on Kenyon's ship, eh? Ye understand, don't ye, luv?" He looked to Elizabeth, who gave him a questioning look. "Well, ye see.. Last time I let ye on my ship, me crew didn' much 'preciate a woman on board.. Besides, ye might be more comfortable with another woman, savvy?" Elizabeth gave a weary nod, at this point she just wanted to get some rest.

Jack looked to Kenyon with a grin, "What do ye say, luv?"

Kenyon stared at him for a moment, her jaw shifting from side to side gently as she contemplated. What was he up to? "If ye wish ta join me, Miss, ye are welcome on me ship." Kenyon bowed gracefully, hat grabbed in her hand and placed on her stomach, before standing upright once again. She set her hat back on her head and held her hand out towards Saorise to invite the woman aboard.

It certainly wouldn't hurt to have an attractive woman on board, right?

Will released Elizabeth's hand hesitantly, smiling at her as she stepped up the gangplank onto Saorise. "Don't ye worry, I'll take good care of her, love." She told Will honestly. As she passed Jack, he gave her a wink along with that mischievous smirk. All he got in return was a glare and a shake of Kenyon's head. Kenyon stepped up next to Elizabeth, who was standing on the deck and looking out to the ocean. "Ye can sleep in me quarters, Miss. It'd be far more comfortable than the bunks below."

"That is very kind of you, but I do not wish for you to leave your bed for me." Elizabeth was very modest, but she would have a hard time adjusting to that kind of rest, even if she had done so before.

And being chivalrous, Kenyon couldn't let a lady sleep like a member of the crew. "Nonsense, love. Ye need a good night's rest." Kenyon held her hand out to lead Elizabeth to the captain's quarters. When the door was shut behind them, Elizabeth's eyes wondered to the room around her.

As Elizabeth looked to the bed, she noticed the detail that had been put into it. The bed had carved wooden posts, with intricate carvings of the ocean. The upper part of each post held depictions of sandy beaches, with wolves running or howling on the coastline. The lower half was a scene of the ocean as it got deeper, with schools of fish and sharks. At the top of each post sat a mermaid, leaning back as if watching the sun set. The foot and head boards were both the deepest part of the ocean, with rocks and coral beds sitting along the ocean floor.

There were many trinkets hanging on the walls. Most of them depictions of sea creatures, mermaids in particular. Even a large carved stone of a mermaid in the corner. The mirror above the desk had a silver frame of corals and small mermaids. In the midst of admiring it, she glanced at her own reflection. Now that she could see herself in the dim candle light, she could see that blood had been splattered across her face from the guard Kenyon had shot. A gasp escaped her lips, and Kenyon looked to her with sudden alarm.

Kenyon sighed in relief when she saw that it was just blood, she had worried the woman had gotten injured at some point during the fight. "It's jus' a bit of blood, love. I can have a bath brought up if ye'd like."

Elizabeth nodded quickly, "If it isn't too much trouble, I would appreciate it."

Kenyon smiled politely and pulled the carved wooden chair away from her desk. "Make yerself comfortable, love. I'll go get someone to pour ye some hot water."

Elizabeth looked worriedly at the female pirate.

"What's wrong?" Kenyon lifted her head, once again alarmed that she was injured.

"I feel as if everyone has seen me in my night clothes by now." She grinned a little bit, laughing at herself. It was a reserved laugh, but genuine. Very lady-like, one could say.

Kenyon chuckled at the woman, stepping over to where she had sat down. The pirate removed her captain's coat and set it over the woman's shoulders. She left without speaking another word, going to gather a crew member to help her bring the large wooden tub in the room.

While she waited, Elizabeth wrapped the jacket tightly around her shoulders, her nostrils taking in the thick musk of sweat and lavender. It was oddly comforting, she supposed it was because despite being on a ship, the bit of feminine touch to this room made her feel more at home. She hated to admit it, but Jack was right about her being more comfortable here.

A few moments later, Kenyon and another crew member brought the tub in. They didn't stay in for long, only to adjust the tub in place before slipping away to gather hot water.

Because of how unsafe it was to have fire on a ship made of wood, it was a rare time when one could get a hot bath, or heat food. When they made port, Kenyon usually took the advantage to catch fresh fish, buy fresh meats and vegetables, and cook everything she and her crew could come up with that would taste good. She also took advantage to use a large cauldron to boil lots of water for hot baths. Despite being a pirate, she still partook in some of the luxuries she had been taught as a child. A hot bath was definitely her favourite.

It didn't take long for the pair to strike up a fire and set the cauldron above it to boil a barrel of water. It took some time, but soon enough they were hauling two buckets each back on board, and filling the tub up with water. After it was half full, they put in two buckets of cold water to ensure it wouldn't burn the lady's fair skin. By that point, Elizabeth was about to doze off, the only thing keeping her awake was the knowledge of how gross she felt.

Between the blood on her face, neck, and in her hair, and the dirt that had scuffed up onto her legs when running in only her bedroom slippers, she was anxious to get into the tub. Finally, Kenyon thanked the crew member and sent him on his way.

"There are oils and scrubs in those drawers over there." Kenyon pointed out a small built-in storage space, sitting between the desk and bed to give it some seperation.

Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you, thank you so much." She was so grateful for the hospitality being given to her, she didn't know how to thank the captain beyond saying it many times over.

"Ye're welcome, love. If ye wish to borrow a gown, jus' look in the dresser at the foot of the bed. Ye can come get me when ye're finished, I'll be outside."

Elizabeth thanked her once again before the door closed and she was left to herself. She looked in the drawers Kenyon had pointed out, surprised by the array of oils the woman had. The pirate had enough oils to match her own. After deciding on a lilac oil, she poured the liquid in the bath and set the bottle to the side. Usually the maids kept her in strong scents, but the lilac was soft and beautiful. Petals had broken away from each other during their long time in the bottle of oil, so they settled at the top of the water in a way that made her pine for it even more.

After choosing one of many plain night gowns and laying it out on the bed, she pulled the ribbons and pins from her hair so that it could fall out over her shoulders. The woman gingerly removed the captain's coat and set it on the back of the desk chair, then removed her gown and bed slippers. She chose a scrub of crushed flower petals and fruit juices that had been sealed in a jar for a single use.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, she settled into the tub, her back arching as her skin adjusted to the heat. She sunk down in until her breasts were covered by the top of the water, her knees sticking out just a bit as well.

A sponge had been set on a short table near the tub, which she reached for to soak her hair while relaxing in the steaming water. After a short soaking, she loosened the tight cork from the bottle of scrub, pouring it onto the sponge and scrubbing her body from head to toe, taking extra care to remove all the blood from her face and hair. After a few more moments of soaking and rinsing, she slipped out of the tub and onto the thick strip of fabric that was set next to the tub.

She used it to rub her feet dry before stepping off of it to dry everything else, then wrapping it around her hair. The candlelight was so relaxing, she didn't realize how long she had been in there. She scrubbed at her hair a bit before removing the towel and setting it on the edge of the tub.

Elizabeth slipped on the night gown, pausing momentarily to decide if she was going to put her robe back on. It had blood and dirt on it as well. Her head turned towards the captain's coat on the back of the chair.

A gentle hum escaped her throat before she smiled and pulled it over her shoulders. After making sure she was properly covered, she opened the double doors and stepped out onto the deck bare-footed. Her slippers were a mess by now. Kenyon had been leaning against the railing of the ship, admiring the shimmer of the moon across the night tide. "I'm finished now.. Thank you for letting me borrow your things."

"Ye're welcome, love. Feelin' better now?" Kenyon took a moment to reply, having been captured by the crescent moon. She turned to look at the woman, having a hard time ignoring how attractive it was to see her hair still wet and now only in her night gown. The captain's coat covered her decently, but it still left the mind wondering. Elizabeth nodded, smiling genuinely. She was absolutely gorgeous, the moonlight clinging onto each of her lovely and detailed features, and following the upward curve of her lips.

Kenyon had to tear her eyes away long enough to walk over to the gangplank and call out to a few crew members who were warming themselves with the fire earlier built on the sand nearby. They came quickly at her call to remove the large wooden tub from the captain's quarters to dump it into the ocean. "Thank ye, fellas."

"Yes, thank you so much." Elizabeth chimed in, not wanting to forget that they had done just as much work as the pirate woman had.

They smiled with crooked teeth, saying "'Welcome." at the same time. Once they had placed the tub back below deck, they returned to their fire with the captain's permission.

Kenyon once again stood at the railing, next to Elizabeth. "And thank you for allowing me to use your coat as well."

Kenyon shook her head, holding a hand up. "No need ta keep thanking me, love. As long as ye're comfortable, tha's thanks enough."

Elizabeth smiled once again, it was intoxicating to the pirate. "Well, I shall never say it enough."

Kenyon smiled in return, "I hope ye're ready for a long sail. We don' be plannin' to stop for days."

Elizabeth nodded, looking back to the city. "I look forward to it. I love my father, but I find it hard to stay here when he insists on my marrying someone of high standing."

Kenyon was appreciative of that, though the look of slight pity on her face could show. She knew how it felt..

"I also look forward to an adventure." Elizabeth added, feeling how Kenyon's attitude had changed before she looked back at the pirate with a grin.

Kenyon chuckled in return, setting a hand on Elizabeth's mid-back to lead her to the room. "Well, fer now ye look like ye could use a rest. We'll be sailin' as soon as me ship is repaired."

Elizabeth nodded, lifting her hand to cover a yawn that she couldn't hold back any longer. The woman settled into the sheets before Kenyon blew out the candles, the only light left in the room coming from the moon through a small porthole window. "Thank you." She said. Kenyon's head could be seen shaking in the light, "Get some rest, love."


End file.
